1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capturing energy from waves on bodies of water such as the ocean and more particularly to an apparatus and method for compressing air using power from waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ocean wave in deep water is around 9 feet high with a period of around 8 seconds. In some areas, at some times, 30 foot waves are not uncommon. It is well known that such waves carry considerable energy. For centuries, man has desired to somehow capture and make use of this energy as a source of power.
Numerous attempts have been made in the art to capture the energy inherent in ocean waves (or waves on other bodies of water). In U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,286 Scott teaches a counterbalance to generate electricity from waves. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,023 Gordon teaches a floating raft that moves up and down with respect to the ocean bottom. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,213 Hagen teaches a system of different size floats. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,950, Yamada teaches using compressed air and superheated steam as a means of storing wave energy. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,166 Brady uses floats and pontoons to capture wave energy. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,299, Molina et al. use floating bodies to produce pneumatic and/or hydraulic pressure. Labrador, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,595 uses horizontal pistons to compress air from waves. Hambley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,287 uses two or more stages mounted on a horizontal shaft. Bolding in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,379 uses a compressor piston which is sea water itself that can be attached to a sea wall or the like. Compression comes from the horizontally moving wave mass of incoming waves. Bolding does not discuss interference from ebbing waves that reflect from the device. Perkins Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,871 also uses horizontal momentum directed to travel up a ramp.
None of the above-mentioned inventions take advantage of static water pressure as a result of depth as well as wave motion to compress air. Also, none of them can be submerged conveniently to weather storms or high seas. It would be especially advantageous to have a wave-driven system that compresses air that captures energy from ocean waves using static pressure from depth, and which can be easily submerged to weather high sea and storms.